Hulk and Superman
by Flamingforge
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and is based around Bruce Banner getting dicked down by Clark Kent.


This story is a joke and I wasn't really trying hard on it. It's also my first fanfic and I know no serious details about the two characters used so it's not exactly accurate or well written.

Bruce Banner woke up, his morning wood threatening to push out the top of his boxers. He was annoyed that yet another night of testing on his DNA was fruitless. He realized that he needed someone to spend his nights with. He got dressed and left his house. He went about his morning routine of checking the mailbox and getting his coffee from the café down the road. He then started the drive into the bustling metropolis that was New York. He drove past the biggest news outlet of the city to his lab next door. There he found yet another package addressed to the news outlet. He grabbed the package and made the short walk to next door. The secretary wasn't there so Bruce made his way up to the next level which once again was empty. He then went to to head office in the hopes that someone would be there. There was, Bruce recognized him as the owner of the news outlet, Clark Kent. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent I hadn't realized you were here" apologized Bruce. "Oh it's fine" said Clark " But what is the meaning of you coming here?". Bruce quickly replied "Oh I was dropping off this package that was left at my laboratory but there was no one downstairs so I came up here I hadn-" Clark interrupted Bruce "Its fine I was just surprised, I wasn't expecting anyone". It was only then that Bruce thought to look down and he realized that Clark Kent had his underwear around his ankles. Bruce realized that Clark had been masturbating when he came in. Clark, seeing that Bruce had noticed, tried to cover up his erect eight inch penis he failed and only managed to embarrass himself more as his underwear got stuck under his foot. Bruce started to blush and had to cover up his growing erection. Clark realized this and stopped trying to cover up his erection. The sexual frustration they both were going through was obvious as Bruce also stopped trying to hide his erection. Clark roughly pulled Bruce closer into a passionate and hormone fueled kiss. Bruce was surprised at first and tried to pull away before changing his mind and pulling back in to the kiss with vigor. Clark started to unbutton Bruce's shirt but stopped when Bruce grabbed his shaft and started to pump his hand up and down the considerable length. Clark stumbled back, surprised before supporting himself on his desk. Bruce stepped forwards into him continuing to give Clark a handjob. Bruce then decided to take it further and started to lay kisses down Clarks chest and stomach. Clark, realizing what Bruce's intentions were pushed his head down faster. Bruce then licked the pre-cum off Clarks tip, savoring his taste, before engulfing Clarks full penis down to the base, gagging slightly but still managing. Then Bruce began to bob his head forwards and back receiving Clarks groans of pleasure. Bruce started to twirl his tongue around Clarks tip. Clark came, his ejaculation was so strong that Bruce recoiled, streams of Clarks cum bridging from mouth to tip. Clark shoved all the papers on his desk onto the floor and turned Bruce around. His ass stuck into the air as Clark leaned in and started to lick it. The taste was different to anything he'd had before but it was sweet almost like honey to him. After lathering Bruce's hole in his saliva his pulled out a condom and rolled it on slowly savoring the texture. He the put his tip up against Bruce's asshole pausing for confirmation from Bruce, bruce turned too see Clark a look of need on his face. That was the only confirmation that Clark needed. He rammed his veiny, throbbing cock into Bruce's ass, tearing his anus. Bruce became angered his skin turning green as he became more muscular. Bruce had become the Hulk. Clark was surprised for a second before seeing what he'd gotten into. He realized that the only way he could continue like this would be if he revealed his alter-ego. He wanted this amazing encounter to continue so he pinned Hulk down, his penis still firmly planted in his ass. Hulk responded unexpectedly grinding into supermans hips. Hulk reached back and whipped the condom off supermans dick just as superman came filling hulks ass with his semen. At that moment a news report came on of a bank robbery happening. Superman jumped up donned his cape and suit and flew out the window leaving the Hulk in his office.


End file.
